


Kokichi's Birthday

by TheSaioumaShipper



Series: Truth and Lies [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/pseuds/TheSaioumaShipper
Summary: It's Kokichi's birthday and Shuichi has a special day planned. With the help of the others, he's able to pull off his plan.After the party, Shuichi has one more present for his lover.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Truth and Lies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Kokichi's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kokichi's Birthday. Happy birthday, you stupid liar! Love you!
> 
> This is officially my longest oneshot.
> 
> Shuichi will be top since, ya know, it's his boyfriend's birthday.
> 
> This may seem like it's an anniversary, but I swear it's Kokichi's birthday.
> 
> I wonder how many Instagram followers I would lose if they found out I wrote this

**Kokichi's POV**

June 21st was a normal day for just about anyone. But to me, it was the day I was brought into this shitty world.

Well, I wouldn't say the entire world is shitty.

On the morning of my 24th birthday, I woke up into the arms of my beloved detective. He was already awake when I opened my eyes, making me wonder how long he waited for me to wake up.

"Good morning, Kichi," Shuichi whispered, kissing my forehead. I smiled and snuggled into his chest, wishing I could stay in bed with him all day. It was my birthday and neither of us had anything planned, so we could definitely do that.

Well, that's what I hoped.

Turns out that Shuichi did have something planned, but he assured me it was for my birthday. He wasn't lying, so I let him get out of bed to get ready for whatever he needed.

After he got dressed and thoroughly dried his hair, he grabbed something from the bedside table and shoved it in his pocket before turning to me.

"Kaede is coming to pick you up for what I have planned, so could you be dressed and ready by 10?" I sighed dramatically. "I gueeeeeess." Shuichi smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. "Hey, it's going to be perfect. I love you." I smiled up at the detective. "Love you too~!" He chuckled before leaving the room.

I wonder what he has planned for my birthday. I thought about anything that either of us said that would indicate what he had planned. There was that, but that wouldn't explain why Kaede need to come get me. Plus, if it was that, we wouldn't need to leave the house.

I checked the clock and saw it was half an hour to 10. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, getting ready for whatever was in store for my birthday.

As I wrapped my scarf around my neck, the doorbell rang, indicating Kaede was here. I walked to the front door and as soon as I opened it, I knew I was in for an eventful surprise.

"Hello, Mr. Ouma, is it? I am Kaede Akamatsu and I will be your pilot for this glorious day!" The blonde said in an announcer's voice. She wore a pilot hat with her hair in a ponytail. For her outfit, she wore a dark blue vest over a white button-up and a dark blue skirt with an airplane on her left thigh, complete with black shoes and white knee-high socks.

"Akamatsu-chan, why are you acting so strange?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Kaede kept her smile, unfazed by my attempt to not laugh. "Mr. Saihara has asked me to guide you through this little scavenger hunt! Now, if you would step out here, I will explain everything."

Shuichi had a scavenger hunt planned? I wonder if he got the others in on this too. If he did, that'd be surprising since more than half for them probably didn't even know it was my birthday. I rolled my eyes and giggled, putting my shoes on.

With the door locked, I turned to the pianist, waiting for an explanation. "Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma have been through so much in the years they have been a couple. So today, we will visit the biggest milestones of their relationship! I will be your humble guide on this journey."

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and read it aloud. "I will give you a hint and you must figure out where we are going next. For our first visit, this place is one of learning, but this place was built for specific students. Go to the place it all began."

The place it all began. I thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Hope's Peak?" The blonde smiled and nodded. She then stepped out of the way to reveal her silver car in the driveway. "To your chariot, good sir."

I giggled and walked over to the car, getting into the passenger seat while she got into the driver's side, turning the car on and heading toward the academy. I must say, Kaede's act was both funny and cute. It's like she was more excited about my birthday than I was.

We arrived at Hope's Peak and Kaede rushed over to my side, opening the door for me. I thanked her before she guided me onto campus. I hadn't been back here in a long time, not since I graduated. Sure, I stayed in Tokyo, but I was never invited to speak to the students or help with the exams, so this was my first time back.

The campus was the same, with the same buildings, trees, and statues. The cherry blossoms obviously weren't blooming, but I remember walking with Shuichi down these paths before we got together, the petals fluttering around us.

We got to a water fountain and saw Kiibo, Rantaro, and Miu. Miu didn't look too happy to be there, but she put a fake smile on at least when she noticed us. The three stood up in front of the fountain, Miu holding a piece of paper.

"Hope's Peak Academy, a school for the best of the best," Kiibo started. "They welcome students from all over the country who have exceptional talent to study and perfect their talents. It's said that when you graduate from here, you're set for life."

Rantaro then spoke. "Just 9 years and 6 months ago, two students were scouted to attend Hope's Peak. 3 months later, they began their first school year as the 79th class. These students were Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, and Kokichi Ouma, the Ultime Supreme Leader."

It went quiet for a second. Rantaro elbowed Miu, who jumped and realized she was supposed to speak. She looked back at the paper and began speaking like a robot. "At first, the two thought nothing of the other. They were simply classmates and would be for the remainder of their school years at Hope's Peak. Little did they know what future held for them."

Miu looked up and nodded, like she was a student giving a speech in front of the class. "Nehehe~! You sounded more like a robot than Keeboy over here!" The blonde scoffed and stuffed the paper back in her pocket. "You're lucky it's your birthday, you little shit."

I giggled again and blew a kiss to her, making her roll her eyes. Rantaro walked over and patted me on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, buddy. 24 is a big number. Just six more until 30." I groaned. "Don't remind me."

Kaede cleared her throat, calling attention to herself. "Kokichi and Shuichi met at this fine institute, which began the story of their relationship. Now," she pulled the paper from before out, "This place is peaceful, with trees and flowers and paths. Children play and small animals roam free. Go to the place you shared one of your many firsts."

"Midnight Park." That park held a lot of memories for Shuichi and me. Good ones and bad.

When we got to the park, we went toward a certain bridge with empty cherry blossom trees. I smiled at the memory on this bridge. Here, Tsumugi, Angie, and Ryoma stood on the other side. Once we crossed, Tsumugi began.

"The infamous Sakura Bridge, known for being surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Many couples stand on the bridge and watch the blossoms fall off the trees, floating down the small river that goes under the bridge."

"Atua has blessed this place as it is where Shuichi and Kokichi confessed their love and had their very first kiss. It was shortly before graduation and after three years, Shuichi was tired of waiting for Kokichi. He decided to confess right on that bridge. For once, Kokichi didn't lie. Kokichi said he felt the same way and Atua smiled as they shared their first kiss," Angie said, smiling and making hand motions for her story.

"It was the first time Kokichi had ever felt this way about someone as well as Shuichi. They made a promise to stay together, hoping they could spend the rest of their lives together. And after years of cuddles and tears, the two were still together, remaining as strong as ever. Good for you, kid."

I smiled big at the three. "Thank you, guys! Now I'm wondering where this is all leading to." Angie has her normal smile while Tsumugi was jumping up and down, Ryoma smirking and putting his candy cigarette back in his mouth.

They all said happy birthday as Kaede began her speech. "Ah, Sakura Bridge, such a romantic place. We will be back soon, but first," she pulled the paper out once again, "This place is filled with goodies and is a favorite spot for couples. Go to the place that smells of beans that make a morning drink."

I smirked. This was easy. "Leblanc."

We said goodbye to the three and left for Leblanc, which was a good 25 minutes from the park. We parked on the side and walked down an alley, coming to a small cafe that was bustling with people. Across from the cafe was Gonta, Maki, and Kaito.

They noticed us and when we got to them, Gonta began to speak, reading from a paper like Miu. Though, he was struggling to speak a little. "Leblanc is known as the best place for young couples. A first date for many. This is where Shuichi and Kokichi had their very first date just after graduation."

"This place was suggested by fellow classmates Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa," Maki spoke in a monotone voice. Shuichi probably asked her to do this, but even then, I'm surprised she was actually here. "It was a myth that Leblanc helped those who wanted to stay together forever. Shuichi really did like Kokichi, so he took him here in hopes the myth was true."

Finally, it was Kaito's turn. He muttered something to Maki, who whispered back. He nodded before turning to me, smiling. "While Shuichi believed in the myth, Kokichi did not. He wasn't one for relationships and believed the two were too different to last long. But he went along with it, not knowing they would spend 6 long years together."

"Wow, you guys did all this for me? I love you guys!" I gave Gonta a big hug, which he returned. But Maki held me back from her and Kaito. "We only did this because Shuichi asked." I stuck my tongue out, making her scowl. "It's still the thought that counts."

Maki rolled her eyes and began dragging Kaito off, done with what she had been asked to do. Gonta told me happy birthday before walking away too, leaving Kaede and I alone.

"Many would argue Leblanc is nothing more than a normal cafe. But others believe it has a special spark that keeps couples together and Shuichi believed that too." The paper was back in her hand. "This place holds so many memories. A place they shared for years. Go to the place that holds the most tears of their relationship."

Another easy one. Something that was still a wound my heart it. It did happen just 2 years ago. "The Taiyō Hana Apartments."

We pulled up to the apartment building. I looked up at it, remembering just which one Shuichi and I shared. Kaede nudged me, making me snap out of what I was thinking and place a fake smile on my face.

The two of us walk to the front of the complex and saw Kiyo, Kirumi, Tenko, and Himiko. I came to a stop as Kiyo began to speak.

"Construction on the Taiyō Hana Apartment Complex started in 1982 and was completed in 1986. It was known for having the cheapest apartments in Tokyo while still maintaining quality. Many of the apartments were remodeled in 2004 to have two bedrooms for those wanting roommates while keeping their own space."

"However," Kirumi stepped in, "Kokichi and Shuichi got a single bedroom apartment to save a little money. They were a couple, so they didn't mind sharing a bed. Shuichi got a job at a nearby police station while Kokichi had to get a desk job as there was no job fitting his talent. It seemed they were getting the hang of adult life."

"But, the two didn't know each other as well as they thought they did." Tenko seemed uncomfortable talking about this, but it was deemed an important part of our story, so she had to tell it. "The two began having fights over many things, be it bills, time management, rules. They tried to keep themselves together, but it became too much."

"The couple broke up," Himiko spoke, telling the last of this part of the story. "Shuichi moved into his own place in a different complex and the couple didn't speak for a long while. It wasn't until exactly one year after the breakup, on the exact day, that they decided to meet up in a specific location, hoping to mend their relationship."

The happy, bubbly feeling from before was gone now. I knew the story didn't end there, but there were times I wonder about what would have happened if it had. How life would have turned out. I could feel my mask slipping, so I quickly placed a smile on my face. "Wow, such a downer! Saihara-chan better have a good reason for reminding me of such a horrible time." I pouted playfully.

Kaede's happy demeanor was gone too, switching to one of overdramatic sadness. "Yes, this was where many assumed the ending was. But, just as Miss. Yumeno said, the couple agreed to meet on the exact day of their breakup. So, to end this adventure, we will go back to Sakura Bridge, the place the two decided on."

Tenko and Himiko got in Tenko's car while Kiyo and Kirumi got in Kaede's car. The car ride was quiet, so I tried to lift their spirits with jokes. But I wasn't feeling happy myself. I knew where this was headed, I already lived through it. But what was the point of reminding me of the mistakes we made in the past?

Once we were at the park, I saw all my former classmates across the bridge in a group. The four with Kaede and I walked across and joined the others. I stayed off the bridge as Kaede walked onto it and turned to me.

"Sakura Bridge. Just as said before, this bridge is where many couples come to watch the cherry blossoms bloom. This was where Kokichi and Shuichi confessed and had their first kiss. But, as we also know, this was where they met, hoping to rekindle the fire they once had."

The blonde took her pilot hat off and let the arm holding it fall to her side. The sun was setting behind her, her shadow casting on me. "The two spoke and they were able to come to an agreement. They had a rocky start, trying to get over the problems of the past year, but they were finally able to stabilize their life, tackling each problem they had together. And, a year, 2 months, and 12 days later, here we are. On Kokichi Ouma's 24th birthday."

Kaede walked off the bridge and joined the others, who parted enough to let a certain bluenette walk down the middle onto the bridge. He motioned for me to join him, which I reluctantly did. He took my hands in mine, looking me in the eye. "I'm sure you're wondering about this whole scavenger hunt thing and that will be explained, but, um, there's something else I need to make clear."

Shuichi cleared his throat and I could feel the sweat in his hands, his cheeks a little red. He was clearly nervous, which only made me question what exactly he had to say.

"You're probably wondering why I added in our breakup." I nodded, waiting for the explanation. "That moment is a very important milestone and something that had to happen for us to get here. I'm glad we broke up, but not for the reason you think."

He took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, but it clearly wasn't working. His face also deepened in color.

"Breaking up with you allowed us to realize what we needed in our relationship. Communication and understanding. Being apart from you hurt me so much and I kept thinking about what went wrong. It was because we were both too stubborn to go to the other for anything. We expected the other to already know what was happening instead of talking."

"The breakup also made me realize how much I love you and never want to leave you again. There's a way for us to stay together, no matter how many miles are between us. After being together for so long, and being your birthday, I thought this would be a good time to ask."

Shuichi let go of my hands and dug in his pocket, pulling out a small, dark blue jewelry box. I immediately understood what was going on as he got down on one knee, holding the box enough to let me see it. He opened it and on the inside was a silver ring with something engraved into it.

"Kokichi Ouma, you make me so happy just by being with me. I never want to leave your side ever again. Will you stay with me for the rest of your life. And marry me?"

I could feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "This isn't a joke, right?" I squeaked. Shuichi shook his head with a smile and the tears finally fell. "Yes, Saihara-chan. Yes, I'll marry you!" The detective took the ring out and put it on my finger, getting back to his feet and pulling me into a kiss. I eagerly kissed back, tears still running down my cheeks.

I heard the group clap for us and some of them cheered as Shuichi and I pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. His pale gold eyes were also filled with tears and I couldn't help but giggle, wiping his salty streams away.

"Don't cry, you'll make me cry." "It's a little late for that." I giggled as we walked off the bridge to the other adults, all congratulating us and how they wanted to be a groomsman or bridesmaid.

Kaito threw his arm around Shuichi's shoulder, his lungs booming with laughter. "My bro is finally getting married! Welcome to the club!" The bluenette chuckled and looked back at me, squeezing my hand.

Shuichi was right. Breaking up was an important step in our relationship. But I no longer need to worry about what would have happened had we not tried to mend our relationship. We would be married soon enough.

And I was never leaving Shuichi's side ever again. For as long as I live.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was at our house. We had udon, yakitori, and other of my favorites that Kirumi made. She also baked the cake while Kaede had bought ice cream beforehand. We also had alcohol that Miu brought, but a few of us just stuck with the soft drinks Kaito brought.

No one brought presents and I acted upset about it. But in actuality, I was happy they even stayed for the party. I know some of them only stayed because Shuichi asked, but it still made me happy.

Towards the end of the party, Shuichi and Kaede disappeared, but I assumed she was helping him with the rest of my present. On the way back, he said I had one more present. I would have just been happy with the engagement, but I was very excited to see what it was.

Rantaro, Kiibo, and Tsumugi were the last to leave aside from Kirumi and Kaede. I helped the maid clean up the place and once we were almost done, Kaede finally reappeared. "Kirumi, babe? I have to do something really quick, then we can leave."

The sandy blonde smiled and nodded, opting to finish the last of the dishes. Kaede made me cover my eyes as she guided me down the hall toward what I could only assume was Shuichi and I's shared bedroom.

"Okay, you can open them!" I removed my hands and had to hold back my laughter from the sight in front of me. My finance sat on the bed, dressed in a black maid outfit with thigh-high stockings and was wrapped head to toe in red ribbon, a red bow on his head next to his ahoge. His face was the same shade as the ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Kokichi!" Kaede shouted, smiling widely. "It was my idea to wrap him up, but the gift was his idea." "And what is my gift?" I smiled, already getting a feeling of what it was. "Your final birthday present is me, K-Kokichi..."

I bit my lip to hold my laughter as Kaede smirked. "Well, I hope you had a good birthday, Ouma. Don't do anything until Kirumi and I are gone!" She walked down the hall and I could hear chatter before the front door opened and closed, indicating the couple left.

I turned back to the bluenette, who was too embarrassed to look at me. I smirked and walked over to his tied up form, bending down a little and grabbing his chin to make him look at me. "So, is my birthday present what I think it is~?" His face deepened in color as he nodded. "We're going to be getting married and you did say you wanted this for your birthday..."

I giggled and took the bow on his head off, tossing it over my shoulder. "First I get engaged to the man I love and now he's about to punch my V-card? I'm going to so disappointed when I wake up." Shuichi frowned. "It's not a dream, Kokichi. This is real, I promise." "That's exactly what a dream would say."

His frown deepened at my negativity. "Just kidding! I know this isn't a dream, seeing as how I can feel you," I ran my hand down his chest, using my other hand to tilt his chin up, "and do this." I softly pressed my lips on his and he kissed back, staying there for a moment. Before the kiss could go further, I pulled back and hooked my finger around a ribbon.

"It's my birthday, I should be the one all tied up," I whined, tugging at Shuichi's restraints. The bluenette blushed more but nodded. "I still have some ribbon left." "Perfect!" I began pulling off the ribbon, ripping what I couldn't with my teeth.

Once Shuichi was free, I was pinned to the bed in a passionate kiss. My fiance ran his hand down my chest before getting to the hem of my shirt, putting his hand under my shirt and running his hand back up my torso. His touch made me moan slightly, which allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I allowed him to explore every nook and cranny before he pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting us. The taller male got off me and went to grab the ribbon on the bedside table while I discarded my scarf onto the floor.

I sat up on the end of the bed and the detective tied my wrists to the headboard, my back resting against it. Once it was tight enough to restrain me, but not enough to cut off my circulation, Shuichi climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of me, his legs on either side of my thighs and his skirt pooling around him.

"Entertain me, Saihara-chan. Make this birthday one I'll never forget." The bluenette nodded timidly and brought his hands to the buttons of my shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Once my chest was bare, he began rubbing one of my nipples with his hand while biting and sucking the other.

Small moans and mewls escaped my lips. I could feel Shuichi smirk against my chest, proud of the state I was in. His free hand ran up my thigh, coming to my crotch and cupping it. I let out a gasp and moaned as he gently massaged me through my pants.

"N-nngh~ S-Saihara-chan~"

Shuichi brought his face up to mine and kissed me, continuing to massage me as my moans were muffled by the kiss. When he pulled away, he had a smirk on his face with a newfound confidence in his eyes. I couldn't lie, that look and this attitude were turning me on.

His hand found their way to my pants. "May I?" "Yes, Saihara-chan, take it off." With my consent, he pulled my pants and boxers off at the same time, my erection springing from its confinement.

Shuichi smirked and wrapped his fingers around the base of my member, slowly jerking me off.

"A-aaah~" I moaned out. I knew masturbation and actual sex were very different, but I didn't think it would be this amazing.

"How do you feel, Kichi? Is it good?" My fiance whispered into my ear. His hot breath on my skin made me moan louder, which was enough of a response to make him chuckle. He dipped his head down to my length, his hans was replaced by his mouth and I moaned at the warmth around me.

He bobbed his head rather quickly and I couldn't help but moan louder. "M-mmgh~!" The pleasure was overwhelming. If this felt this good, I could only imagine what the next step would feel like.

"S-Saihara-chan~! I-I'm gonna-" I moaned again, pulling on my restraints to put my hands on his head. Not being able to touch my fiance was making me hornier and his maid outfit was only making it worse.

"S-Saihara-chan~!" I screamed as I came in his mouth. He was able to swallow most of it, but some of the white liquid leaked out of the corners of his mouth. He just wiped it away and smirked, which went straight to my lower region again.

Shuichi lifted two fingers to my mouth, making me suck on them. While I did that, he kissed my neck, trying to find my sensitive spot. When he decided his fingers were wet enough, he pulled my waist toward him enough to expose my entrance and rubbed his fingers against the hole before plunging one into me.

"G-gh~!"

My back arched as Shuichi slowly pumped the finger into me, a second finger being added. He made the scissoring movement, stretching me out enough so he wouldn't hurt me. While his fingers were working their magic, he was biting and sucking my neck.

"N-nngh~!"

Once he felt I was ready, he pulled his fingers out, making me shiver. He got off the bed and slowly stripped the dress and stockings off. His boxers came off last and I blushed when I saw how hard he was. I'd seen him naked before, but it felt different this time.

"Do you want me to untie you or..." I nodded desperately, not realizing how agonizing it was not being able to touch him. "Please, untie me~" I whined. He nodded and untied me and my arms were immediately around his neck. My wrists were red from my tugging, but I didn't care. He laid me down and I spread my legs as he positioned himself at my entrance, wanting him in me already.

Shuichi chuckled at my eagerness and patted my knee. He leaned over my body and whispered in my ear, "Are you ready?" I whined and scooted as much as I could. "Yes~! Put it in me already~!"

Right as I said that, his hands were on my hips and he slid himself inside, making me scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure, my fingernails digging into his back. The bluenette began biting the other side of my neck as I adjusted to his size, rubbing my thigh in comfort.

I was panting heavily and when I moved slightly, I moaned quietly.

"Move, p-please~" I spread my legs as much as I could, bucking my hips. He slowly slid out before slamming back in, making me jump.

"G-aaah~!" Shuichi started off slowly and I was already a moaning mess. His biting wasn't helping either.

"Saihara-chan~! O-oh my God- Mmmmh~! Saihara-chan~!"

His thrusting got faster and my grip on him tightened. I buried my face in his shoulder, which didn't do a good job of muffling my moans.

"A-aah~!"

The taller male groaned from my nails clawing his back and I knew I was going to leave marks in the morning, but he didn't seem to mind.

"K-Kichi- G-gh~! Moan f-for me, m-moan my name~!" Just as I was about to do that, I felt him thrust into my prostate, making me scream and wrap my legs around his waist.

"R-Right there, Saihara-chan~! Right there!" With every thrust, he was hitting the sensitive gland. My moans bounced off the walls and my fingernails dug deeper into Shuichi's back.

"Kichi, y-you feel so good~! I-I don't- M-mmmgh~! think I c-can last much longer~!" I could barely speak from the amount of pleasure I was receiving, but I tried to respond.

"C-Cum- N-nnh~! in me, H-haaah~! S-Saihara-chan~!"

Shuichi nodded and thrusted a few more times, coming deep inside me.

"K-Kichi~! Mmmmmh~!"

The feeling of his hot liquid and his relentless pounding combined were enough to send me over the edge, making me come soon after him.

"H-haaaah~! Saihara-chan~!"

Shuichi rode out his high before coming to a stop, breathing heavily from the activity we just got done with. He then pulled out of me and looked down at my sweat covered face. I had let go of his neck and was sprawled out, trying to catch my breath.

I heard the detective giggle, making me crack open an eye. "What's so funny?" I panted out, making Shuichi shake his head. "Who knew your nails were so sharp?" I pouted and closed my eye again.

I felt the bluenette flop next to me and tugged at my shirt. I allowed him to take it off, which he threw onto the ground, before pulling me into his arms.

"So? How was that?" I turned in his arms and looked up at him, smiling. "Definitely a birthday that will go down in history." I giggled and leaned up to kiss him, letting the kiss linger. I then pulled away and snuggled into my fiance's chest, my eyes getting droopy.

I felt the blanket cover us and was followed by a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you, Kokichi." I heard the taller male whisper. I tried to say it back, but my words were slurred and I eventually fell asleep, feeling nothing but the warmth of the man I love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight shined through the curtains as the sun came up. I'd somehow turned away from Shuichi and had my back against his chest in a spooning position. The sun hit my face, making me groan and slowly open my eyes, squinting at the light shining directly into my eyes.

I felt Shuichi stir and his arms tightened around my waist, snuggling his face deeper into the crook of my neck. I giggled and brought my hand to his head, running my fingers through his hair.

Shuichi groaned and nudged his head into my neck, wanting to go back to sleep. I moved my hand away and looked at the ring on my finger. I smiled and held my hand out in a way that was showing off the ring.

Soon, this ring would be replaced with a wedding ring. A ring that will signify our marriage. I always dreamed I would marry Shuichi, but I never thought it would actually happen.

A warm tongue licked the love bite on my neck, making me shiver. A hand then intertwined with the one I was admiring, bringing it to Shuichi's mouth. He gently kissed the ring before squeezing my hand.

"I'm so happy I met you," the detective said in a low voice, kissing the back of my ear. I giggled and snuggled my back into his chest, straining my neck to kiss him on the cheek. "Me too. 6 years together, not counting our breakup. I never thought we'd last this long."

Shuichi sat up a little, leaning on his arm. "You...really didn't think we'd get married?" I shook my head, shifting so I was laying on my back and looking up at him. "We were just so different. And we were having problems toward the end of that one year..."

I glanced away from him, resting my hands on my chest. The bluenette leaned down and placed his hand on my cheek, bringing his face close to mine.

"Every couple is going to have problems. There's no such thing as a perfect relationship. But as long as we work through them together, we'll be fine." I smiled, tears beginning to well in my eyes. "Thank you," my voice cracked as a tear fell. "Thank you for putting up with me and staying with me, even when I can be a pain."

The bluenette smiled and wiped the stray tear away, bringing his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and his lips were so warm. He lingered for a moment before pulling back to look into my tear-filled eyes.

"Of course, Kokichi. I love you and nothing will change that."

This man in front of me was my boyfriend just yesterday. Today, he was my fiance. And in a few months, he'd my husband. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Shuichi. I thought I'd die before I found someone who cared for me as much as Shuichi did. But here I was, lying in bed naked with that someone the night after he took my virginity.

I pulled Shuichi into another kiss, turning my head to deepen the kiss. When we pulled away for air, I looked up at the bluenette innocently. "Could we just lay in bed for a bit longer?" He smiled and nodded. I giggled happily as he laid back down, allowing me to snuggled into his chest.

The detective chuckled at my sudden joy. He then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead before resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I love you so much, Kokichi."

"And I love you even more, Saihara-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna take a break from writing. It feels weird to say that, seeing as how writing has always been a comfort when I felt down. But I just feel so unmotivated. I don't feel like doing anything.
> 
> My thoughts are back and I want to give in to those thoughts, but I just can't bring myself to. I feel so horrible and I just. Don't feel happy.
> 
> Until then. See ya


End file.
